


Мы справимся

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, First Dates, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Если захочешь, то мы будем жить вечно.





	Мы справимся

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healey/gifts).



Дуайт Фэйрфилд и Дэвид Кинг стали друзьями. Но как это произошло?  
  
Постепенно; сначала было вынужденное соглашение о прекращении споров, потому что они мешали командной работе, затем — череда случайностей, которые привели к настоящим изменениям. Однажды Дэвид защитил Дуайта, подставившись под удар убийцы, а позже Дуайт сделал то же самое для Дэвида. Однажды Дэвид прислушался к совету Дуайта вместо того, чтобы снова поднять шум и попытаться врезать ему. Он признал авторитет Дуайта, признал его роль лидера, пусть и нервного. А Дуайт, в свою очередь, осознал, что Кинг не так уж и бесит его.  
  
Дэвид был рядом, когда у Дуайта случались приступы тревожности. Дуайт помогал Дэвиду справиться с гневом и мыслить более чётко. Обычные вещи для близких друзей, но кое-что в их отношениях с самого начала было иным. Такого у Дуайта не было ни с Джейком, ни с Мэг, ни с Клодетт, ни с Неей, а ведь их всех он тоже считал своими друзьями.  
  
Дэвид начал первым. Каждый раз, когда он обнаруживал Дуайта вне испытаний, он подходил к ему и, играя бровями, бросал фразочки вроде:  
  
_«Здравствуй, красавчик! Часто тут зависаешь, да?»_  
  
Или:  
  
_«Твои родители случайно не инженеры? Тогда откуда у них такой технический гений?»_  
  
Или же:  
  
_«Ого, сегодня ты прям блистаешь! Это всё твои новые очки?»_  
  
И это несмотря на то, что Дуайт всё время носил одни и те же старые очки.  
  
Поначалу Дуайту было непонятно, как на это реагировать, и он лишь неловко посмеивался, а потом заподозрил Дэвида в попытках задеть или скрыто оскорбить его. Тогда Дэвиду пришлось объяснить, что он не собирался как-то обидеть Дуайта этими шутками и комплиментами, он хотел его развеселить и только. Но если ему не нравилось, то он мог прекратить так делать. Однако Дуайт неожиданно понял, что не хотел, чтобы Дэвид прекращал это дурачество. Более того, он начал подыгрывать ему.  
  
_«Каково быть самым сильным и крутым парнем в команде? Не знаю, я же не Дэвид Кинг»._  
  
_«Да, я специально лечу тебя, чтобы потрогать твою мощную спину, а ты как думал?»_  
  
_«Ты меня цепляешь сильнее любого крюка»._  
  
Дуайт не знал, почему они с Дэвидом это делали. Это просто было их странным развлечением. В конце концов, никто здесь не был в таком положении, чтобы осуждать их чувство юмора. Дуайт, конечно, успешно осуждал сам себя: большинство его шуток не казались ему удачными. Но Дэвиду они вполне были по душе, и он, к радости Дуайта, искренне хохотал каждый раз.  
  
Вот так они к этому и пришли. «Ежедневный ритуал дружеского флирта», как это остроумно назвала Мэг, помог им забыть о прежних разногласиях и задал особый тон их отношениям, который позволял им иногда вместе сидеть на бревне, накрывшись одной курткой. Иногда Дэвид при этом обнимал Дуайта, и тот не возражал: было тепло и приятно. Иногда они подолгу смотрели друг на друга и улыбались безо всякой причины. А случайные прикосновения было сложно сосчитать.  
  
И, как водится, в один ужасный тёмный день — как и все дни в реальности, созданной Сущностью — Дуайт Фэйрфилд стал задумываться об этом всём. Он не мог больше игнорировать необъяснимые жесты, и попытки перестать думать о Дэвиде Кинге привели его к прямо противоположному результату. Он начал чувствовать, что нечто в Дэвиде действительно его привлекало.  
  
Дэвид казался — и часто даже был — грубым, он обожал драться, у него всё время чесались кулаки, и Дуайт поначалу сторонился его. Но стоило только с ним подружиться, как он оказался простым и вполне себе добрым парнем. Когда он смеялся, Дуайт не мог удержаться от смеха за компанию; одна лишь улыбка Дэвида была заразительной. А прямолинейность и привычка к крепким выражениям отнюдь не делали его глупым. Судьба благосклонно отнеслась к Дэвиду и позволила родиться в богатой семье, которая дала ему образование и достаточно широкий кругозор. Если сначала Дуайт недооценивал его, то теперь он знал: Дэвид поймёт «сложную» отсылку, да ещё и ответит ему так, что Дуайту придётся долго ломать голову над смыслом. Дэвид не выставлял напоказ свои знания, потому что больше любил выставлять напоказ мускулы, вот и всё. Кроме того, он хорошо выглядел даже с бородой, с той деталью внешности, от которой сам Дуайт решил навечно отказаться после неудачного эксперимента.  
  
Чёрт! Дуайт должен был понимать, к чему приведут все эти шуточки, должен был знать наперёд и вести себя осторожнее, должен был…  
  
С тех пор он не мог разбрасываться словами, как прежде. Он перестал понимать, когда Дэвид был серьёзен, а когда забавлялся, и долго думал о том, как бы подойти к нему и спросить об этом. Однако каждый раз, когда Фэйрфилду представлялся такой шанс, каждый раз, когда Кинг спрашивал, о чём он задумался, он сдавал позиции.  
  
_Я просто беспокоюсь о Мэг, у неё рана на ноге после того капкана до сих пор не зажила.  
  
Я просто боюсь, что на следующем испытании мы встретимся с Медсестрой; одно её дыхание провоцирует у меня паническую атаку. Я даже не знаю, кто хуже: она или тот отвратительно быстрый псих с бензопилой.  
  
Думаю, я просто устал от всего. И это совершенно не связано с тобой, Дэвид, всё в порядке.  
  
Да, ты прав, мне нужно побыть одному._  
  
А потом, когда Дэвид, с доверием или недоверием, принимал эти отговорки, и Дуайт оставался в одиночестве, он грыз ногти и досадовал на себя. Почему ему было так легко действовать в опасных ситуациях, но он не мог подойти к другу и спросить его о том, что ему казалось важным?  
  
И всё-таки… почему Дэвид так шутил над ним? Почему ему нужно было говорить о чувствах, которые он, вероятно, не испытывал на самом деле? Почему он вёл себя столь непринуждённо, пока внутри Дуайта словно бы взрывался генератор, и он не мог связать одно слово с другим?  
  
Проклятый Дэвид Кинг! С самого своего появления у костра он вносил в команду хаос, потому что он совсем не слушал указания Дуайта, безрассудно кидался защищать всех вокруг в ущерб себе и непомерно рисковал ради шанса позлить убийцу. Но даже теперь, когда он перестал выделываться и превратился в самого лучшего, самого надёжного товарища, он продолжал сеять хаос в душе Дуайта, и без того беспокойной. Идея отношений в Тумане казалась Дуайту бессмысленной. С другой стороны, всё остальное в Тумане тоже было бессмысленным, так что… какая разница? Хуже точно не могло стать, ведь правда? Поэтому он должен был выяснить, как Дэвид к нему относится.  
  
Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Фэйрфилд это решил, но однажды, когда они с Кингом сидели у костра, он собрался с духом.  
  
— Слушай, Дэвид, — обратился Дуайт к нему, — у меня есть вопрос… или, вернее, просьба…  
  
— Что такое, Дуайти? — тут же отозвался Дэвид с ухмылкой.  
  
То, как Дэвид произнёс его имя, кольнуло Дуайта изнутри, и он попросил:  
  
— Прекрати это, пожалуйста.  
  
Дэвид слегка нахмурился и с непониманием спросил:  
  
— Что «это»?  
  
— Твои шутки. Все эти… заигрывания, — прояснил Дуайт.  
  
— Ну-у-у, ладно, дружище, — протянул Дэвид, и Дуайту показалось, что он услышал в его голосе огорчение. — А чего это так? Тебе, вроде, тоже весело было.  
  
— Да, было, — не стал отрицать Дуайт. — Но, понимаешь, если это неправда, то я больше не хочу это слышать… то есть, ну, хватит дурачиться! Мы застряли в самом настоящем аду и ничего толкового не делаем, когда надо сосредоточиться и подумать, как выбраться…  
  
Дуайт замолчал на полуслове — дышать вдруг стало как-то тяжело. Опять он наговорил ерунды из-за волнения и даже не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы исправиться! А подозрительный взгляд Дэвида тем более не прибавлял Дуайту храбрости. Он невольно уставился в землю в ожидании ответа. После небольшой паузы он услышал:  
  
— Так, а с чего это ты взял, что я тебе вру?  
  
Дуайт чётко различил нотки упрёка в этой реплике и растерялся.  
  
— Ну… ты же говорил, что просто шутишь, правильно? — опасливо уточнил он.  
  
— Да ладно? — почему-то удивился Кинг и добавил ободряющим тоном: — Дуайт, я же правда думаю, что ты классный.  
  
— Спасибо, я тоже так о тебе думаю, но…  
  
Дуайт снова смотрел вниз, на свои беспокойные пальцы, машинально отдиравшие заусенцы.  
  
— Эй-й-й, всё в порядке? — участливо спросил Дэвид.  
  
Дуайт мог только неопределённо пожать плечами в ответ, не отрываясь от своего вредного занятия. Он прекрасно знал, как сказать то, что у него было на уме, он давно всё сформулировал. «Я думаю о тебе больше, чем как о друге, и если мои чувства не взаимны, то я не хочу, чтобы ты дальше давал мне надежду». Но он  _не мог_  сказать вслух. То ли момент был неправильным, то ли обстановка не та… ещё и Мэг с Неей сидели тут напротив! Не то чтобы они выглядели заинтересованными в их разговоре, но всё равно их присутствие беспокоило Дуайта. Поэтому он в итоге выдавил:  
  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом где-то… подальше? Наедине?  
  
Не то чтобы он был готов по-настоящему говорить наедине; он лишь действовал по принципу «сейчас или никогда». Он знал, что поднять эту тему во второй раз ему будет сложно. Дэвид серьёзно кивнул головой и столь же серьёзно произнёс:  
  
— Хорошо, Дуайт, это можно устроить. И, раз уж такой разговор пошёл, про шутки наши и прочее… ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?  
  
Фэйрфилд изумлённо посмотрел на него и поморгал. Что? Что он сейчас сказал? Он что, снова прикалывался? После того, как Дуайт попросил его перестать? Дуайт нахмурился и хотел было высказать своё возмущение, однако Дэвид вовремя это заметил и добавил:  
  
— Да-да, я реально зову тебя на свидание. Давно пора было, вообще-то.  
  
Он улыбнулся с виноватым видом, чем окончательно добил Дуайта.  
  
— Но ведь… ты серьёзно, Дэвид Кинг? Серьёзно-серьёзно? Если это розыгрыш, то…  
  
— Боже, Дуайт, ты когда-нибудь мне поверишь без миллиона вопросов? — возмущённо перебил его Дэвид.  
  
— Ла-а-адно, — с сомнением протянул Дуайт. — Но куда ты предлагаешь здесь идти?  
  
Дэвид изобразил удивление.  
  
— Как, ты не видишь, сколько тут прекрасных мест? — затем он указал вперёд и добавил: — Мы можем пойти в лес в этой стороне… или вот в лес слева, или в лес справа…  
  
— Э-э-э…  
  
Дуайт растерянно огляделся: вокруг были одни лишь уродливые, совершенно одинаковые деревья, укутанные в столь же уродливый и совершенно одинаковый тёмный туман. Мягко говоря, не самая романтичная обстановка. Из-за этого приглашение Дэвида всё ещё звучало как плохой розыгрыш, но Дуайт не мог не согласиться хотя бы из любопытства. Он сделал вид, будто задумался над выбором, и указал в правую сторону.  
  
— Мне нравится лес вон там, — сказал он как можно более непринуждённо.  
  
Дэвид сразу поднялся, потянулся и решительно заявил:  
  
— Отлично, буду тебя ждать.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? — опешил Дуайт.  
  
Дэвид развёл руками.  
  
— А когда ещё? Ну, давай через десять минут… ах, блин, часы-то остановились! Чёрт с ними, с часами. Приходи, когда будешь готов, но лучше побыстрее.  
  
— Я… я скоро буду! — заверил его Дуайт, слегка запнувшись.  
  
Дэвид кивнул ему и ушёл в заданном направлении. Дуайт дождался, когда он немного отойдёт, и медленно поднялся с бревна; ноги затряслись не то от ужаса, не то от предвкушения. Он кое-как прокрался в палатку, где спал Джейк. Свидание, значит. Свидание с Дэвидом Кингом. Дэвид Кинг позвал его на свидание. Дэвид. Свидание. Фэйрфилд не мог даже осмыслить это. С одной стороны, он всё ещё сомневался в правдивости предложения, а с другой — в этом была своя логика, если учесть их предыдущие взаимодействия. Дэвид был честным человеком, он бы не стал так издеваться над Дуайтом. А точно бы не стал? Он ведь был таким задирой, и можно было сказать, что Дуайту, идеальной мишени для задир всех видов, повезло пересечься с ним в условиях, которые заставляли его лишний раз думать, кого и за что стоило избивать.  
  
Дуайт протяжно выдохнул и сел на землю напротив сундука с вещами. Он понимал, что не стоило медлить, но ему нужно было перевести дух и привести себя в хоть какой-то порядок. Что же, воспринять это дело серьёзно? Может, переодеться? Или преподнести подарок, хотя бы символический? Или всё сразу? Ведь не зря же он сказал «свидание», а не «встреча». Но что, если это был какой-то специфический северо-западный сленг, незнакомый Дуайту?.. Хватит, хватит, хватит! Плохие, навязчивые мысли! Глубокий вдох, глубокий выдох — и ты спокоен, Дуайт. Ты спокоен.  
  
Он аккуратно поднял скрипучую крышку сундука, оглянувшись на Джейка. Тот даже не шелохнулся, и Дуайт стал торопливо рыться в вещах. Он вспомнил, что у него где-то лежал второй фонарик, а Дэвид как раз потерял свой в прошлом испытании. Фонарик действительно нашёлся закопанным среди одежды; Фэйрфилд покрутил его в руках и пощёлкал выключателем. Он выглядел потрёпанным и светил не слишком ярко, но его точно хватило бы на несколько трюков с ослеплением. Вдруг фонарик выскользнул у Дуайта из рук. Чуть было не вскрикнув, Дуайт бросился ловить его, и это ему удалось, хоть и с сопутствующим шумом. Джейк, к счастью, всё ещё спал как убитый… нет, плохое сравнение. Может, как младенец? Да, так лучше.  
  
Дуайт отложил фонарь в сторону, решив отдать его Дэвиду только в том случае, если он не прикалывался над ним. Настало время следующего этапа: одежда. В представлении Фэйрфилда на свидании нужно было выглядеть как с иголочки. Но у него не было чистых вещей из-за того, что последние испытания шли одно за другим! Всё, что он смог выбрать из своего немногочисленного гардероба — уродливый рождественский свитер и розовые брюки, которые он почти не носил, но и те почему-то оказались с чёрными полосами грязи. Ну, хотя бы без кровавых пятен. Дуайт торопливо натянул свитер поверх рубашки, поменял брюки и оценил свой внешний вид в маленьком разбитом зеркале. Далеко от идеала, но… Дэвид вообще ушёл в том, в чём бегал на протяжении всего испытания! Какая разница? Он и так видел Дуайта в наихудших возможных состояниях. Нужно было «не париться»; таково было жизненное кредо Дэвида, и Дуайту стоило бы у него этому поучиться.  
  
Он ещё раз осмотрел себя, поднял фонарик и вышел из палатки, неуверенный в том, что прошло десять минут, а не все сорок. Наверное, Дэвид совсем его заждался! А что, если он передумал? Что, если он уже ушёл? Эти мысли заставили Дуайта чуть ли не бежать, но он сдержался по одной лишь причине: не хотел вызывать подозрений у тех, кто сидел около костра. Хотя то, что сначала в лес ушёл Дэвид, а теперь туда спешил Дуайт, уже выглядело достаточно подозрительно. А, плевать! Плевать и на то, что девушки, скорее всего, не поверили в его отговорку. Важнее на этот момент был другой вопрос: что затеял Дэвид?

* * *

По дороге в чащу Дуайт то и дело одёргивал подол рубашки и пару раз остановился, чтобы протереть очки. Он сжимал фонарик в руке так крепко, чтобы дрожь в пальцах, и без того неловких, не позволила ему выпасть снова. На полпути он сорвался на бег и выбежал на полянку с блёклой, почти что серой травой. И на этом фоне Дэвид был особенно заметным из-за своей голубой рубашки с розами, заправленной в камуфляжные брюки. Ого, а Дуайт даже не заметил, что у него была эта рубашка под курткой, и это при том, что он так много смотрел на Дэвида! Цветовое сочетание наряда Дэвида явно выходило за грани общепринятого, но Дуайт этому только обрадовался: они оба были в странной одежде, и это значило, что ему не надо было беспокоиться из-за своего внешнего вида.  
  
Куртка же была расстелена посреди поляны, будто скатерть, и посреди неё лежали… цветы? Да, это были свежие гвоздики. И где Дэвид успел их найти? Дуайт нерешительно подошёл ближе. Дэвид, едва завидев его, схватил цветы, поднялся с земли и протянул букет вперёд.  
  
— Это… мне? — оторопело спросил Дуайт.  
  
— А ты видишь здесь кого-то ещё? — неожиданно проворчал Дэвид со смущённым видом. — Конечно же тебе, на подношение!  
  
Дуайт принял подарок с широкой улыбкой и растерянно проговорил:  
  
— Спасибо…  
  
Он вдохнул аромат гвоздик и в этот момент мог лишь надеяться, что у него не было аллергии. Дэвид, наблюдая за его реакцией, тоже заулыбался, но ничего не сказал. Дуайт готов был уже запаниковать из-за надвигающегося неловкого молчания, но медленно выскальзывавший из руки предмет напомнил ему о себе. У него, вроде, был план не отдавать фонарик сразу? Но сейчас возникло ощущение, что он обязан что-то подарить в ответ. Что ж… кому станет хуже, если у Дэвида Кинга снова появится фонарь? Всё равно Дуайту хватало его первого фонаря. С такой мыслью Фэйрфилд распрощался со своим планом, резко поднял фонарик и вручил его Кингу со словами:  
  
— А, это…. это тебе!  
  
— Да ладно, новый фонарь?! — обрадовался Дэвид, принимая подарок, но тут осёкся. — Ты что, мне свой фонарик сейчас отдал? А сам-то как будешь, а? Парень, так не пойдёт…  
  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, у меня их два было! — поспешил Дуайт заверить его.  
  
— Точно? — с подозрением уточнил Дэвид. — Ну, смотри мне, Дуайт. В любом случае, спасибо тебе от души. И кстати…  
  
Он окинул Фэйрфилда взглядом с ног до головы и сказал:  
  
— Ты неплохо принарядился.  
  
— Да, завалялась вот парочка вещей… не слишком грязных… — неловко ответил Дуайт, шаркая ногой по земле и не зная, куда себя деть.  
  
Его сердцебиение участилось так, будто рядом был убийца. Дуайт даже оглянулся на всякий случай. Бред, не могло быть убийцы около костра. Он был в этом уверен спустя столько испытаний. Это было лишь его собственное волнение. А Дэвид тем временем снова молчал! За что?! Дуайт еле заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза и выдавил:  
  
— А у тебя классная… эм… борода.  
  
Нет! Нет! Что он сказал?! Какая ещё борода?! Он хотел сделать другой комплимент! Дуайт испытал невыносимое желание закрыть лицо руками, но в руках у него был букет. И он спрятался за букетом. Дэвид вдруг рассмеялся и похлопал Дуайта по плечу.  
  
— Я польщён, что сказать, — весело ответил он. — Ну, присаживайся.  
  
Дэвид вернулся на своё место у дерева, и Дуайт последовал за ним. Ноги снова задрожали, когда он садился на землю, и он поджал пальцы в попытке прекратить это.  
  
— Представь, что это, — Дэвид указал на расстеленную куртку, — наш ресторанный столик. Вот здесь у нас тарелка с закусками, а здесь — бутылка с вином. Официант приносит стеклянные бокалы и зажигает свечи, а на фоне играет что-то из классики.  
  
— Разве тебе нравятся дорогие рестораны? — спросил Дуайт, недоверчиво подняв брови.  
  
— Нет, — сразу ответил Дэвид. — Конечно, еда там отменная, красиво и всё такое, но в подобных заведениях я будто связан по рукам и ногам. Плевать, что по статусу положено было, я старался избегать наворотов. Не нужны они мне.  
  
— Почему ты тогда выбрал именно это место?  
  
Кинг пожал плечами.  
  
— Потому что обычно в такие места и зовут на свидание. Надо же произвести впечатление!  
  
Дуайт тихо засмеялся. Он бросил взгляд на свой свитер и заметил:  
  
— В таком совершенно не впечатляющем прикиде меня пустили бы разве что в пиццерию около дома.  
  
Дэвида развеселила эта ремарка. И вдруг он оживился.  
  
— О! Ты же сотрудник «Pizza What»? Как думаешь, для нас была бы скидка на пиццу?  
  
— А то! — подтвердил Дуайт. — И не просто скидка, а целый ланч за счёт заведения, который полагается каждому работнику!  
  
— Ух, шикарно! — с удовлетворением произнёс Дэвид. — А пиво у вас есть?  
  
— Только самое дешёвое. Не советую.  
  
— Ладно, обойдусь воображаемой колой или ещё каким-нибудь воображаемым дерьмом.  
  
— У тебя богатое воображение, я должен сказать! Никогда не пробовал настольные ролевые игры?  
  
— Нет, но однажды в школе я записался в драмкружок.  
  
— И как оно?  
  
— Вылетел на следующий день. За нарушение дисциплины, а как же иначе!  
  
Дуайт и Дэвид одновременно захохотали. Букет гвоздик давно уже лежал в стороне: Дуайт расслабился и больше не пытался спрятаться. Но, вспомнив о причине своего появления здесь, он резко посерьезнел. Сложив пальцы в замок, он спросил с нажимом:  
  
— Дэвид, а ты не хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? Или объяснить?  
  
— Хочу, — подтвердил Дэвид, — но и ты хотел перетереть о чём-то личном, да?  
  
— Ну-у-у, да-а-а… — протянул Дуайт. — Но-о-о… нет! Нет, ты явно поразил меня своим заявлением сильнее, чем я тебя, так что я уступаю тебе привилегию быть первым.  
  
— Хитрый Дуайт, — усмехнулся Дэвид, сложив руки. — Хорошо, привилегия так привилегия. Если коротко, то я пригласил тебя на свидание, потому что ты мне нравишься.  
  
— А если подробнее? — немедленно спросил Дуайт.  
  
Дэвид приподнялся со своего места, чтобы придвинуться ближе к Дуайту. Он чуть наклонился и сказал:  
  
— Если подробнее, то ты мне  _очень_  нравишься.  
  
Сердце Дуайта пропустило удар от этих слов и этого взгляда. Он не мог врать сейчас, ведь так? Он не мог врать о  _таком._ Если вспомнить, сколько раз Дэвид одаривал его этим взглядом, сколько раз он пытался защитить Дуайта на испытаниях без видимой причины, сколько прикосновений и объятий они разделили, если предположить, что шуточный флирт не был шуточным, то всё выглядело понятно и правильно. Но подозрительная натура Дуайта не позволяла ему так сразу поверить. Он хотел задать больше вопросов, но, похоже, слишком долго молчал, и Кинг успел истолковать это молчание по-своему.  
  
— Извини, если это всё не в тему, — сказал Дэвид, чуть отстранившись, — все эти чувства и… я понимаю, у тебя тут тяжёлая роль, может, и не до того вовсе. Но я должен был сказать об этом, потому что терпеть не могу секреты. Да и ты хотел объяснения. Всё это время я говорил тебе только правду, но не знал, как ты отреагируешь, поэтому дурака валял.  
  
После этого он опустил взгляд в землю. Дуайт немедленно захотел развеять его сомнения и осторожно дотянулся до его плеча.  
  
— Дэвид… — взволнованно произнёс он, привлекая внимание Кинга. — Это… это внезапно очень, хотя я не могу сказать, что не надеялся… в общем…  
  
Он на мгновение замолк; их с Дэвидом взгляды встретились. Дуайт неловко заулыбался, и Дэвид ответил ему такой же улыбкой. Рука Дуайта более уверенно легла на плечо Дэвида. Благодаря этому оказалось так легко сказать:  
  
— Я тоже хотел сказать, что ты мне нравишься. Очень.  
  
— Правда? Не шутишь сейчас? — спросил Дэвид, накрывая его руку на плече.  
  
— А-а-а, Дэвид! — Дуайт фыркнул от смеха. — Конечно, я не шучу!  
  
Как бы в доказательство своим словам он взял Дэвида за руки, переплетя свои пальцы с его пальцами. Дэвид крепко сжал его руки; некоторое время они сидели молча, обмениваясь нежными взглядами. Затем Дэвид сказал:  
  
— Знаешь, я иногда замечал это, но ты тот ещё мастер скрытности.  
  
— Да ну? — вырвалось у Дуайта; он всегда корил себя за то, что по его лицу легко было прочесть любую эмоцию. — Внезапный титул, конечно… ну, ладно, теперь неважно! Важнее вот что…  
  
И в следующей части этого предложения Дуайт не смог скрыть своего искреннего беспокойства.  
  
— Что нам делать дальше?  
  
Дэвид озадаченно склонил голову и хмыкнул с улыбкой.  
  
— Ты лидер — тебе и решать.  
  
— Но так нечестно! — воскликнул Дуайт.  
  
— Ладно-ладно! — примирительно произнёс Дэвид. — Если хочешь, могу подкинуть одну хорошую идею.  
  
Дуайт снова расплылся в улыбке, трепеща от предвкушения.  
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
Дэвид придвинулся ближе и вкрадчиво произнёс:  
  
— Как насчёт романтичного первого поцелуя?  
  
Дуайт чуть не подавился воздухом. Как Дэвиду удавалось выдавать настолько очевидные, но, в то же время, внезапные вещи таким умопомрачительным голосом? Дуайт не знал и не особо понимал, во что он ввязывался, но ему безумно это нравилось.  
  
— Прекрасная идея, — выдохнул он и смело положил ладонь на щёку Дэвида. — Иди сюда.  
  
— Как скажешь, Дуайт.  
  
Дэвид закрыл глаза и подался вперёд; Дуайт сделал то же самое. Он почувствовал, как руки Дэвида обняли его за талию, и прижался к его губам своими. Этот поцелуй был медленным, осторожным и немного щекотным из-за бороды, но Дуайту было приятно от этого. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Дэвида и ненадолго оторвался от его губ, чтобы спросить:  
  
— Просто уточняю: мы теперь будем встречаться?  
  
— Да, — немедленно ответил Дэвид, крепче сжимая руки вокруг него.  
  
— И мы будем всегда вместе? Ну, то есть, рядом друг с другом? То есть, по возможности, конечно…  
  
— И вместе, и рядом, и по невозможности тоже, — заверил его Дэвид. — Если захочешь, то мы будем жить вечно, Дуайт.  
  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал Дуайт, — отлично…  
  
Сказать, что он был взбудоражен происходящим — не сказать ничего. Он снова припал к губам Дэвида, на этот раз с большей жадностью и даже отчаянием. Дэвид ответил ему с такой же страстью, прижимая его к себе, и в этот момент Дуайт испытал знакомое чувство, похожее на взрыв генератора внутри. Вот только теперь генераторов было как минимум три, если не все пять. Фоном пробегали опасения, что кто-то из команды или, того хуже, убийц увидит их с Дэвидом, но следом уверенно пришла другая мысль: за ними и так наблюдало нечто более пугающее, чем ехидные товарищи или все убийцы вместе взятые.  
  
Постепенно Дуайт успокоился; рядом с Дэвидом он чувствовал себя защищённым даже от зла, из которого состоял мир вокруг костра. Осознание, что его симпатия была взаимной, пьянило его, и когда они закончили целоваться, он положил голову на плечо Дэвида, обнимая его в ответ. Они сидели в тишине, наслаждаясь этим моментом наедине друг с другом. Никто их не искал, и это было хорошо. Издалека, с одной стороны, слышался треск костра и знакомые голоса, а с другой стороны — оглушительная тишина. Но Дуайт прекрасно знал, что если пойти туда, вглубь леса, тропинка всё равно приведёт его обратно к костру, будто и не было никакой другой стороны. Замкнутый круг.  
  
Он бы поразмышлял о будущем, которое ждало его с Дэвидом, если бы не услышал среди тишины шёпот. Мерзкий шёпот, от которого каждый раз шли мурашки по коже, шёпот, который звал его к костру, который исходил будто бы изнутри него и вызывал мрачное предчувствие. Неужели… неужели его призывали второй раз за день? Нет, нет, нет! Почему именно сейчас?! Он обречённо отстранился от Дэвида и только открыл рот, чтобы сказать ему, об этом как Дэвид схватился за виски.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, почему именно сейчас?! — раздражённо сплюнул он.  
  
— Тебя тоже, да? — немедленно спросил Дуайт.  
  
Дэвид ответил коротким кивком, и выражение его лица явно показывало, что он готов был врезать самой Сущности… если бы ей возможно было врезать физически. Он быстро поднялся с земли и подхватил куртку с фонарём. Дуайт взял гвоздики и с сожалением подумал, что не хотел расставаться с подарком Дэвида так скоро. У него ведь даже не проявились никакие аллергические симптомы, при том, что его организм совсем не ладил с цветами! С другой стороны, оставь он букет в лесу, жадная Сущность всё равно бы его забрала, с той лишь разницей, что Дуайт не получил бы ничего взамен.  
  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел на Дэвида. Дэвид взял его за руку и сказал:  
  
— Пойдём.  
  
Они торопливым шагом направились к костру. Было заметно, что Дэвид немного нервничал, и Дуайт попытался подбодрить его:  
  
— Мы справимся с этим… как-нибудь…  
  
Дэвид слабо улыбнулся и ответил ему:  
  
— Да, мы справимся. Даже не сомневайся.  
  
Они крепче взялись за руки. Очередное испытание должно было начаться в считанные секунды…


End file.
